


[podfic] Tell me how good it feels (to be needed)

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Body Worship, Cover Art Welcome, Dom/sub, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Praise Kink, Relationship Negotiation, gentle domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Noah knows what this is: Jack faces pressure, and sometimes he doesn’t want to make the decisions. Jack faces comparisons, and sometimes he wants to hear that he’s good. Jack has a hard career, and sometimes he wants things to be easy. Jack’s good at following directions. Noah’s good at giving them.Noah loves him, and he wants Jack to be happy. He wants to make Jack happy.Everything else stems from that.00:59:35 :: Written byIdday.
Relationships: Jack Eichel/Noah Hanifin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	[podfic] Tell me how good it feels (to be needed)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [tell me how good it feels (to be needed)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333555) by [Idday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idday/pseuds/Idday). 

### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/hrpftellmehowgooditfeelstobeneeded):**  
Mp3 and wav files for download and streaming as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1NIlpFUJymAmtVXacjoRPIcFIt_1XY69R):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

**Browser streaming:**  


### Notes:

Thanks to Idday for giving blanket permission to podfics!

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, an audio recording of your reactions, etc.  
  
---


End file.
